The Three Duelists
by Shorea Tashinnaku
Summary: Yugioh and Three Musketeers crossover. Had you ever found yourself in a different world when you supposed to do your homework? Well, that's what happen to Joey as he embark into the world of The Three Musketeers.
1. Prelude

A/N: Hello, my name is Shorea Tashinnaku and this is my first fanfiction. So please be gentle with me on the review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Three Musketeers. If you think I do, then I suggest you to see a doctor and get your brain examine. You know who owns them and don't sue me because I'm poor.

* * *

"Oh man, dere goes my weekend plans," Joey complained as he placed his hands behind his head.  
  
It was Friday afternoon and the gang decided to grab some snacks. Usually everyone should be happy about the weekend's coming, but not Joey. Something somehow stopped Joey Wheeler from having fun.  
  
"Don't worry, Joey. I'm sure you'll finish it before tomorrow," said Yugi.  
  
"Easy for you to say. I have to write a five pages book report and I don't have a clue about dat book she assigned," said Joey.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't do it if you weren't fallen asleep." Tristan spoke as he slurped his drink.  
  
"Say what?" Joey shouted as he raised his fist. Yugi grabbed his arm to keep him from fighting.  
  
"Tristan's right. If you pay attention in class, you wouldn't have to do a five pages report. Besides, you had two days to finish it." The tri-color haired boy smiled.  
  
"Maybe, but I was so looking forward to spend time wit my sista. I haven't seen her since Battle City and I can't wait to see her."  
  
"Well, maybe we can help you. I mean how hard can a five page report be?" Téa smiled.  
  
"You really mean it?" Joey jumped out of his seat. It made Joey's spirits up. He couldn't count on anyone except his friends. With his friends' help, maybe his weekend plans with Serenity will go as plan.  
  
"So, what's this book you have to read about?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Well, it says The Three Musketeers here. So wit yer knowledge, I'm sure we can finish." The blond boy grinned.  
  
However, he saw his friends looking at different directions, trying to hide their disappointments from him. "What?!" Joey shouted.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He had been sticking with his friends through thick and thin. His friends had supported him through his duels and now they bailed him on an English assignment. This made Joey disappointed and low.  
  
"Sorry Joey, but we haven't even read that book," Téa apologized.  
  
"Hey, it's no hard feelings man. I'm sure you could finish it soon," said Tristan as he took some of Téa's fries.  
  
"Geez, danks for da support." The blond boy grimed.  
  
Yugi patted on his back. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're sure you could finish. You've pull your way up to the finals in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, and you can do it. Just believe in yourself."  
  
"Yugi's right. You've never give up to the end and you gonna do it." The brunette girl cheered.  
  
"Yeah, just think of it as Duel Monsters." said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah." Joey exclaimed, soon he began rubbing his head. "Except its English I have to battle and instead of Duel Monsters cards, its pencil and paper. Also wit spelling, vocabulary, grammar, punctuation..... Ah, I can't take it!"  
  
Joey slammed his head on the table, knocking the drinks down. Tristan jumped out of his seat while the drinks spilled on Téa, Yugi, and Joey.  
  
"Augh! Joey, be careful next time." Téa shouted as she cleaned herself with some napkins.  
  
"It's useless. I'm never gonna finish it," Joey mumbled.  
  
"Yes, you can. All you have to do it's believed in yourself. You believed the heart of the card and your sister always gave you support. I know you can," said Yugi as he wiped himself with napkins.  
  
"Danks..... I dink," Joey replied as he got up from his seat and walked out. The gang watched Joey walking miserable until he was out of site. Disappointments spread through their bodies.  
  
"Poor Joey, he lost his hope and wouldn't believe in himself," said Téa, looking down.  
  
Tristan looked at Téa. "Of course he won't believe in himself. This is English we're talking about."  
  
This surprised Téa. "How could you say that? Joey's our friend," she yelled with her eyes wide.  
  
Tristan placed his hands behind his head. "Look Téa, I know Joey is our friend. But you have to admit it; he's slacking off through English. I mean, it's not a life or death situation and besides, he can see Serenity some other times. He maybe behind his grades, but hope wouldn't get him through. It's the motivation he needs."  
  
"Hmm? Maybe you're right, Tristan. He doesn't look motivated about the assignment. I think we should go and help him," Téa smiled as she got up from her seat. However, Yugi stopped her.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't help him." The tri-colored boy spoke.  
  
"Yugi...... Why?"  
  
"Oh, let's just say he'll pull it through on his work." Yugi smirked. As he spoke those words, his Millennium Puzzle glowed.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the prelude of the story. So, will the gang help Joey or not? We'll find out. I hope you enjoyed it and please, review me.


	2. The Road To Paris

A/N: (Look at the review, shock) What?! Only one?! I feel disgrace, but what do you suspect when you're new here. Anyway, I was thinking about having characters from Yu-Gi-Oh reply my review, but it will never happen. So I'm going to have them do the narration at the end. So here's chapter two and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Three Musketeers.

* * *

It was 9:30 at night and Joey was reading the book the third time. Every Friday he would be watching TV about the Duel Monsters Battle, not reading a book in his room. His eyes are tired and he was getting a huge headache. He looked at the book to see where he left off.  
  
"And Bonacieux realized that he had missed an opportunity to learn some information which might be useful to the Cardinal."  
  
Reading this part made Joey frustrate. It reminded himself of him, not paying attention to the teacher. Joey rubbed his head, screamed. "Gwak, I can't take it anymore! It's giving me a migraine!"  
  
He picked up his book and threw it across the room. Unfortunately, his book fell onto his baseball bat, which was attached to the glove, making his bat as a seesaw. In his glove was a baseball, which flew across the room and smacked Joey in the face. Joey fell off his chair and became unconscious.  
  
As he opened his eyes, he noticed it was daytime. Rubbing his face, Joey got up to his sitting position. "Man, I shoulda watch where I'm throwing. Huh?"  
  
Joey saw that he wasn't in his room, but in a field surrounded by forest. He looked behind and saw a little cottage house. Cold chills crawled down his back. "Ah! Where am I?!" Joey freaked.  
  
He reached his hand to get his shoes, but grabbed a pair of boots. Joey questioned, "Hey, what happen to my shoes?"  
  
Looking down, he noticed he wasn't wearing his own clothes. What he saw was a loose white shirt, which shows his chest and a leather pants. This shocked Joey even more. "AH! I've been robbed!"  
  
"Joseph? Joseph, where are you?" A voice called.  
  
Joey looked to see if anyone but he was here. There was no one except himself. Somehow, the voice sounded familiar to him. As it grew louder, he noticed who it was.  
  
"Hey, its Yugi's grandpa!" Joey exclaimed, "Maybe he can help me."  
  
He wore the boots and began to run down the field. Outside the cottage was Yugi's grandpa. Solomon called out his name as he looked for the blond boy. Joey waved his hands, "Hey! I'm ova here!"  
  
Solomon looked up at him, "Joseph, where have you been? I've been calling you for an hour."  
  
The blond boy stopped and rubbed his head. "Sorry, I kinda got clouds in my head. So, what do you want me for?"  
  
Solomon gave Joey a deck of cards, a duel disk, and a letter. Joey took them, "So, what dis for?"  
  
The old man looked at him, confused. "Joseph, don't you remember? I'm sending you to Paris so you can become a duelist."  
  
"What?! But I'm already a duelist!" Joey frowned. "I mean sure I'm a beginner duelist. But I made it to da finals of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City."  
  
Solomon blinked. "Joseph, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Whaddya mean what I'm talking about? I'm talking about myself here. You taught me da heart of da card."  
  
The old man smiled and said, "Yes, I did teach you the heart of the card. But Joey, you're not a duelist yet. You're just a miller's son. However, your father knew you were good enough to become a duelist. And as a retire duelist, I have taught you well enough. Here, take this card."  
  
Joey looked at the card and was surprised. It was the Red Eyes Black Dragon. He always counts on Red Eyes whenever he's in trouble. Joey handed the deck of cards back to Solomon. "Keep dem, I have my own deck here. See? Huh?"  
  
He checked his pockets and noticed he had nothing in it. Joey began to panic. "AH!! What happen to my deck?!"  
  
Solomon tried to calm down the blond boy. "Calm down, Joseph. Your deck is in my hand. I don't know what's gotten into you."  
  
"Whaddya mean what's going on? I'm in a strange land, I'm wearing some strange clothes, and I had no idea what's going on!"  
  
Solomon looked concerned. "Joseph, maybe you're getting sick. I think you should rest."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Look." Joey began to push-up, sit ups, and running up the hill. This made the old man more concern. "This disease is getting worse than I thought. We should get you a doctor."  
  
Joey tripped when he heard what Solomon said. "But I'm fine. You have to trust me. I mean it, just ask me a question."  
  
"Okay..... What year is it?"  
  
"Easy. It's da year 2004."  
  
"I'm afraid not, it's 1627."  
  
"What?!" Joey shouted. _I can't believe it. I musta travel back in time. That's explaining everything here. But if I traveled back in time, how the heck am I gonna get home? _He thought.  
  
"I must take you back inside. A sick child like you shouldn't be outside," said Solomon as he tried to get the blond boy up.  
  
_Ah!! Gotta think fast before they sent me to the loony bin_, he thought. He quickly got up to his feet, rubbed his head while waved at the old man. He laughed, "No, I'm fine. Really, I just got da jitters. Yeah, dat right, I was so nervous, I couldn't dink straight."  
  
Solomon blink, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, I'm fine. In fact, I dink my jitters are gone."  
  
Solomon gave him a hard look to see if Joey really meant it. Soon he started to relax and gave the blond boy the deck. "Very well then, I hope you've made your way carefully and remember, Joseph. No matter what the outcome is, always believe the heart of the card."  
  
"I will and I'll be sure I'll make it," exclaimed Joey as he started to walk off. When he reached the hill, he heard Solomon cried.  
  
"Wait, Joseph! Paris is that away!"  
  
Joseph stopped and looked at the old man. "What? You gotta be kidding me?"  
  
"Well, you'll not become a duelist if you're going in that direction."  
  
"Argh!" Joey yelled as he went down the hill. When he came down, Solomon handed him an old horse.  
  
"Here, take old Jean with you. He knows the way to Paris."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not gonna ride an old horse to Paris. I'll be a laughing stock." Joey protested.  
  
Solomon put his hands on Joey's shoulders. "Joseph, it doesn't matter what it looked like or how weak the horse is. It's all about faith and trust. This horse may not be strong or perfection, but it contained wisdom within, just like I am. So if I'm good enough to be your teacher, then this horse is good enough to travel."  
  
Although Joey hated to admit it, he knew that Solomon's right. If it wasn't for his training, he would never reach to the finals without his guidance. The blond sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'll take da horse. Besides, I owe you for my training. Without you guidance, I might be having trouble how to play it. So, don't you worry, once I come back, yer gonna see da number one duelist." Joey smiled.  
  
With that, he mounted the horse and rode off. He turned around and waved goodbye to Solomon. The old man waved back. Joey continued to wave to the old man till he was out of site and into the forest, heading straight to Paris.

* * *

Hello, this is Solomon Motouh speaking. Shorea would like to thank you for reading her story and she would be grateful if you send her reviews. (Reading the chapter) My, I can't believe Joseph is heading to Paris. It's remind me when he went off to Battle City. So youngsters, do you think Joseph would be able to get home? Will he be able to finish his assignment? And who will Joseph encounter on his journey to Paris? Stay tune for the next chapter. 


	3. Trouble in Meung

Alright readers, listen up. This is Seto Kaiba speaking and I'm only doing this once because your pathetic lazy authoress is going on a three weeks vacation. So she going to upload three new chapters for you. Also, she changed her summary a bit and not to mention desperate. Pathetic. While she packing her suitcase, she wants the casts of Yu-Gi-Oh to take her place and summarize the chapter. Pathetic woman. This chapter is about how Joey got himself into trouble. And if I would you, I would stop reading this stupid story and get on with my life.

Disclaimer: Shorea doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Three Musketeers. Because if she do, she will be sue from my lawyers.

* * *

It's been four weeks of travel and Joey was heading to the town of Meung. Somehow, he wasn't very pleased. _I have been travel for so long, I haven't had any place to sleep, no cell phone to call my friends, and I'm hungry! _He thought. Joey let out a shout. "I can't take it any longer, where am I?!"  
  
The old horse neighed and shook his head toward the sign. As Joey read the sign, it said "Welcome to Meung." The blond gave a dirty look to the horse. "Oh, now yer telling me," he mumbled as he enter Meung.

  
  
Riding through the town, he was having trouble making up his decision. "Now, let's see. Since I'm in da past, dey doesn't have pizza, cheeseburger, French fries, donuts..."  
  
As he rambled about food, he came to an inn. Smelling the aroma of food close by, Joey decided to dismount his horse and stopped at the inn. Outside the inn, three men looked up to Joey. When their eyes lay on the horse, the men laughed. This made Joey mad. The blond boy glared at the three men, shouting.  
  
"Hey, buddy! What y'all laughing about, yer jerks?"  
  
Suddenly the blond boy was surprised. The first man was Rex Raptor, the Dino Duelist. The second was Weevil Underwood, the Insect Duelist; but what really surprised Joey the most was the tallest of the three. He was wearing in blue clothing with a black cape. The tall man lifted his head under the black hat to reveal a patch over his blue eyes. It was none other than Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Why, nothing sir. We were amused to see a mangy mutt riding an old horse. It's not everyday you'll get to see them."  
  
Weevil and Rex chuckled at Kaiba's remark, this made Joey madder. He knew he would be a laughingstock if he rode the horse. But he would never suspect Kaiba to see him and gave him a dog wisecrack. As Kaiba and the others were about to leave, the blond boy snapped.  
  
"No one dare laugh at Joey Wheeler and leave. Grr, I'll show ya what dis mutt can do!" Joey cried as he ran toward Kaiba, ready to throw his punch at him.  
  
Unfortunately, Kaiba turned to see Joey heading straight toward him. As Joey threw his punch, Kaiba dodged and slammed his fist onto Joey's head. The blond boy fell to the ground, unconscious. Kaiba looked at him.  
  
He muttered, "Lousy mutt."  
  
Inside the inn, the innkeeper saw it and sent her two servants to carry Joey inside. As the servants dragged Joey, his letter fell out of his pocket.  
  
"Huh? What this?" Kaiba questioned as he picked up the letter. He broke the seal and began to read. Rex noticed a letter Kaiba reading.  
  
"Hey, what are you reading?" The Dino Duelist asked.  
  
The brunette boy finished reading and folded the letter. "Interesting, it seem that the mutt tried to join the Duelist. But not to worry, he won't need it."  
  
Kaiba stuff the letter into his pocket and turned his head to Weevil. "Weevil, I want you to take his old fashioned horse away so he would never reach to Paris. Rex, assist his company. I'll meet you two in Paris," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." The two duelists replied.  
  
  
  
In the inn, Joey regained his conscious. He rubbed his head and moaned, "Man, what happen? Huh?"  
  
He saw that he was in a room which only had a bed, a chair, and a table with a bowl. The blond boy got out of the bed and opened the window. "Man, how did I get here? Huh?"  
  
Below him, he saw Kaiba. In front of him was a carriage, the figure in the carriage was hidden behind the curtains. _Who's Kaiba talking to_? Joey thought. Soon the blond boy remembered what happened before. _Kaiba musta knocked me off. That jerk, he'll gonna pay._ Joey thought as he ran out of the room.  
  
As the blond boy came out, he saw the carriage drove off. Then he saw Kaiba galloped away in a different direction. Joey chased him, shouted. "Come back here, ya coward!"  
  
But Kaiba was too far from Joey. Once Kaiba was out of sight, Joey went back to the inn to get his horse. However, his horse was nowhere in sight.  
  
"What happen to my horse?" He questioned.  
  
"Your horse had been stolen," said a voice.  
  
Joey turned around and saw a woman standing in front of him. She had a raven hair with blue eyes. Her skin was dark and she wore an apron which means she worked at the inn. It surprised Joey.  
  
"Yer that Isthar woman," he spoke.  
  
"Yes, my name is Isis Isthar and I'm the innkeeper of this place." Isis spoke calmly.  
  
"Wait, did ya say my horse was stolen?"  
  
"Once again, yes. While my servants brought you into my inn, the stranger with an eye patch ordered his men to take your horse away. And not only was your horse stolen, but he also took you letter which fell out of your pocket."  
  
"He what?!" Joey startled. He checked his pockets and it was empty. This made Joey even angrier than before.  
  
"KAIBA, YER GONNA PAY!!" The blond boy shouted.  
  
"Hey lady, do you know where I can get a horse?!" Joey shouted at Isis furious.  
  
"Y-yes Monsieur, in fact I even let you have my horse," said a frightened woman.  
  
Once Joey mounted a chestnut stallion, he galloped out of Meung and headed toward Paris at full speed. _That conniving jerk! No one dare pull a stunt to me and gets away from it. Joey thought. He messin' with the wrong person and he had not seen the last of Joey Wheeler_.

* * *

Hmph! What did I tell you? Pathetic, isn't it. And she even made me play as Rochefort with an eyepatch, even though the only character in Yu-Gi-Oh who shows one eye was Pegasus. So, who was this mysterious person I'm talk with? I won't tell and I don't care. Would Joey be able to find me and have his revenge? HA! When pigs fly and I'm not talking about using my duel disk. And does he have to paid his bill for staying in an inn, unconscious? Hmm, could be. So if you want to find out, go to the next chapter. On second thought, forget reading this story and get a life. 


	4. Meeting the Captain

Hello! Ryou Bakura's here. No, the hikari. But no need to worry, Shorea will have Bakura aka Yami Bakura in one of her upcoming chapters if she had a chance to do it. Anyway in this chapter, Joey is about to meet the captain of the Duelists. And I bet you know who's the captain is. (Smile) Well, enjoy and have a lovely day.

Disclaimer: Shorea doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and the Three Musketeers.

* * *

It took Joey three days to reach Paris. Somehow, he made the stallion all tired out from galloping. As they reached to the courtyard of palace, the horse collapsed. Joey dismounted his horse and entered with a surprising face. In the courtyard, there were many duelists practicing their duels while others were standing in groups; drinking, talking, and joking. Remembering Solomon's words, Joey spotted a boy in the courtyard.  
  
"Hey, kid." Joey shouted.  
  
The kid turned around. He had a long raven hair with dark blue eyes. Joey recognized the kid was Mokuba Kaiba. The raven haired boy spoke, "You called me, Monsieur?"  
  
"Yeah, I need to know who's in charge of dis place."  
  
"Well, that would be Monsieur de Tréville."  
  
"Mister De who?"  
  
"Monsieur de Tréville. He's the captain of the King's Duelists. He's very gentle and nice."  
  
"Well, now dat you mentioned it, show me to Mister de Trade Bill." The blond boy smiled.  
  
"That's Monsieur de Tréville, Monsieur....."  
  
"Da name's Joey Wheeler. But you can call me Joey, Mokuba." Joey spoke as he walked to the palace. It surprised the raven haired boy.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Mokuba questioned as he followed Joey.  
  
"Uh....." The blond boy had lost his word. He should be more careful in the future. He forgot that the people he knew didn't know himself since he's came from the future. Now that Mokuba asked the question. Joey tried to make a lie.  
  
"Uh..... You see, I heard some duelists call yer name. Yeah, dat's it. Some duelist call yer name and I remember it."  
  
Mokuba blinked, ".......Okay."  
  
_Whew. That was close_, the blond boy thought as he followed Mokuba.  
  
  
  
Mokuba led Joey through the corridor of the palace. As they reached the door, Mokuba went in to introduce. Joey paced back and fourth in front of the door, worried. He could imagine a middle-age man, dismissed him because he wasn't good enough to become a Duelist. Just then, the door opened and the raven headed boy sticks his head out.  
  
"Monsieur de Tréville wants to see you."  
  
Joey entered the room and was surprised. Behind a desk was a young man. He had a white hair. When he placed his quill down and looked up to Joey, his brown eyes shined friendly. Joey was staring into the face of Ryou Bakura. The white haired boy smiled.  
  
"Hello there, how can I help you?"  
  
His voice brought Joey back to reality. Trying to think why he's here, the blond boy rubbed the back of his head, babbled.  
  
"Uh, hi dere, da name's Joey Wheeler, but you can call me Joey. I blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Uh, are you here to join the Duelists?"  
  
"Yeah, dat's it. I'm here to join da Duelists. Joey Wheeler, numba one duelist."  
  
".....Okay. Now, it will take you two years in a lower regiment of training before you can become an official Duelist."  
  
"What? Now hold on a second, I'm already trained. I'm just here to become a Duelist."  
  
"Of course, but you need to perform a great act of courage or take training to become a Duelist."  
  
Joey slammed his hands on the desk. "Look, Bakura-"  
  
"It's de Tréville. Ryou de Tréville. I do not know this Bakura person you spoke of."  
  
"Okay den, Trend Mill."  
  
"That's de Tréville."  
  
"Whatever. Look, I've been trained by Yugi's grandpa."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, I guess you don't know him."  
  
"Then what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say dat I wanna become a Duelist, but Kaiba stole my letter!"  
  
Ryou gasped, "Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Yeah, dat's him. If he didn't run away like a chicken, I would've clobbered him."  
  
"Monsieur Wheeler, I don't think revenge will help you. Forget the revenge. I'll write a letter to admit you to the regiment. I'm sure you'll make a fine cadet once you finish your training."  
  
As Ryou began to write, Joey let out a yell. He went to the window to release his anger. Soon, something caught in his eyes. In front of the gate was Kaiba with Rex and Weevil. _It's Kaiba_, Joey thought.  
  
"He won't get away dis time," the blond boy shouted as he rushed out the door.  
  
"Who?" Ryou asked, startled.  
  
"KAIBA!" Joey cried in the hallway. The captain of the Duelists buried his face in his hands. He shook his head.  
  
"Why do stubborn men cause so much trouble?" Ryou muttered.

* * *

(Shook his head.) I believed Bakura cause so much trouble than stubborn men. So do you like the story? If you do, then please review her. Anyway, will Joey have his revenge on Kaiba? Will he become a Duelist without showing his bravery act or take the training? And I guess you want to know where will Bakura going to show? Don't worry, she will update as fast as she can and stay tune for the next chapter.


	5. Three Duels in One Day

Hey, Joey Wheeler's here. Just wanted to tell ya dat I'm proud of being da star in dis story. So, how do ya like dat, money bag? Eh? So, let see what dis chapter about. (Look at the paper Shorea wrote.) WHAT?!?! I GOT THREE DUELS IN ONE DAY?!?!?! DAT AIN'T FAIR!!!! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!!!!!

Disclaimer: Shorea doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or da Three Musketeers which means I gonna pound her fer making me having three duels!!!

* * *

Joey dashed to the left, he dashed to the right. He dashed to every direction, trying to find the exit. _Man, how do these people find their way out? _Joey thought. But that doesn't bother him. What important was he wanted to beat Kaiba to the pulp. Joey spotted a door which led to the courtyard. _Sweet! Now all I have to do is going down the stair,_ he thought. When he reached the top of the stair he accidentally trips his foot, sending him to fall down the stair.  
  
Crashes were made as he tumbled down the stair. He yelped in pain by each step he rolled down. At the bottom of the stair, he was stopped. The blond boy rubbed his head, moaned.  
  
"Ow, I shoulda watch where I'm going?"  
  
"Then would you mind get off of me?"  
  
"Huh, who's dere?" Joey questioned. He looked around only to see no one around here. As he looked down, he was surprised to see someone below him. _AH! I musta crashed him when I fell down da stair_. The blond boy thought. He quickly rose up, apologizing to the poor man.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. I'm very sorry, but I'm in a rush."  
  
As he was about to leave, the man grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"You ungrateful fool. Just because you're in a hurry, doesn't mean you have to run into me," the man sneered.  
  
This made Joey's blood boiled. He already apologized to the man and the man wouldn't accept his apology. Joey slapped the man's hand and turned around.  
  
"Look man, I've already apolo-ah!" Joey freaked. Standing before him was his best friend, the person he could count on. He couldn't believe he ran into his pal. Anger spread into the magenta eyes. Joey quivered and apologized, bowing.  
  
"Look Yugi, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident. I- "  
  
"Enough," he barked. "First, you ran into me and now you've mistaken me with somebody else. No one dare mock Yami Athos with disrespect. Therefore, you will have a lesson in a duel."  
  
"A duel?!" The blond boy cried.  
  
"That's right. Meet me behind the Carmelite Convent at noon. And if you don't show up, I'll make sure you shall pay for your occurrence."  
  
With that, Yami walked away. Joey couldn't believe it. He had found his friend and now he had to duel against him. He couldn't understand what's going on. Suddenly, he remembered why he's running.  
  
"Kaiba," Joey shouted as he ran through the entrance hall. As he was about to run across the courtyard, a monster appeared in front of him.  
  
"Ah!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Hey you, get out of the way!" A duelist shouted.  
  
Joey moved his head to see a better direction. He could still see Kaiba and the other duelists. Anger flooded through his veins. Knowing that the duelists were practice duel, he took a detour.  
  
  
  
At the corner of the courtyard, the Duelists were gathering around the table. They were eating, drinking, and telling jokes to each other. The one sitting at the end of the table laughed the hardest.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. I mean I've got better story than that," the man exclaimed as he was about to drink.  
  
Joey was coming to the corner. He didn't want Kaiba to leave without being punish. Hurried as he was, Joey accidentally made a sudden turn; making the man spilled his drink.  
  
"Hey, you!" The man shouted as he got up his seat. Joey stopped and turned around, confused.  
  
"Huh? Are you talking to me? AH!"  
  
Standing three feet from him was his other best friend. Joey had known this person before he met Yugi. He always knew that this person would always be there behind his back. The brunette man shouted.  
  
"Yeah I'm talking to you, klutz. Who do you think I'm talking to, the Queen of France?"  
  
"Look Tristan, I'm-  
  
"You have no right to knock me and spilled my drink. So therefore, I challenge you to a duel!" Tristan demanded, pointing his index finger at the blond boy.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me, a duel. Meet me behind Luxemberg Gardens at one o' clock. And if you don't show your ugly mug," Tristan spoke as he lifted Joey up by his collar shirt. "I'm gonna tear you to pieces and show you what will happen if you're messing with Tristan Taylor."  
  
After Tristan gave Joey a glare, he dropped Joey down and went inside the palace, muttered. Joey rubbed his bottom, wondering what Tristan's problem was. The blond boy got up and walked off, carefully not to cause another trouble.  
  
  
Nearby the gate was a group of women, swarming around the duelist. With a flick of his hair and a quick smile, he made the women fall all over him. The duelist smirked; he loved to get the ladies' attention.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, there's plenty of me to go around." The duelist charmed the ladies as he waved his hands.  
  
Occupied by the ladies, his letter fell out of his pocket. Luckily, Joey was nearby. He picked up the letter and he accidentally read it. Joey went up to the duelist.  
  
"Hey Duke, you dropped dis."  
  
"Huh, do I know you?" Duke asked. One of the ladies took the letter and read it. Furiously, she made an announcement to the ladies.  
  
"Hey girls, listen up. 'Dear Duke; Thank you for giving me a lovely necklace. I have a wonderful time at the Arch de Triumph. I'll never forget your words: No women could be more exquisite than yourself, for I dedicated my love to you. With each passing moments, our love will forever grow stronger and ever lasting. Your darling, Marie.'"  
  
The women laid spiteful glares to the Dice Duelist. Duke felt his hairs stand up at the back of his head. He backed away from the ladies, feeling discomfort and waved his hands.  
  
"Now look, ladies. It must be a mistake. This letter isn't really mine. It must be.....the Duke of Dumas. Yeah, that's it. The duke wants me to hold his letter while I was on patrol. So, there is no connection between me and the girl."  
  
A girl in a blue dress stepped up front. She clutched her hand around the pendent and tried to hold her tears. The girl barely spoke, "So you're saying there's nothing between us?"  
  
"I- uh......"  
  
The girl took off her necklace and placed it into Duke's hand. She looked him in the eyes, tearfully. "I see. So I'm nothing to you. Well I won't take it anymore, you horrid man!"  
  
As she shouted, the girl slapped him across the face and walked off.  
  
"Marie, wait!" Duke called. Unfortunately, he noticed women were glaring at him ever since Marie stood up. Sweats fell upon the ebony haired boy as they came closer to him.  
  
"Look, it's a mistake," he protested. One by one, the women slapped him across the face and marched off. Duke was left on the ground with red marks on each cheek. He couldn't believe it of what had happen. Then when he looked into the face of Joey, the Dice Duelist stood up angrily.  
  
"You fool! Look what you did to me! Thanks to you, every woman in Paris will never forgive me! Me! Duke Devlin!"  
  
"Hey, look man. I'm sorry-"  
  
"Oh, I don't think sorry won't do much. And to make up for your clumsy mistake, I'll meet you behind the church at two for our duel and don't be late. Because if I ever found you escape, I will hunt you down to the end of the earth."  
  
Before Joey could speak, Duke turned and walked off, rubbing his cheek. Joey couldn't believe it, three duels in one day and each from his friends. _What could go worse than this_? He thought. As he looked at the gate, he saw Kaiba and the others galloped away on their horses.  
  
"Ah! Not again!" Joey complained, shaking his head as he tried to bury his face in his hand.

* * *

Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! DAT KAIBA!!!!!!!!!! HE MAKES ME SO MAD, I WANNA POUND HIM UP TILL HE'S GROUND MEAT!!!!!!!!! (Scoff) So ya dink I be able to survive dis three duels? Would I be able to make my friends my best pals again instead of my enemies? And WOULD I FINALLY GETS DA CHANCE TO CREAM KAIBA, THAT MONEY BAG?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Laugh nervously) So stay tune fer da next chapter as soon as Shorea get back from her trip. 


	6. Duelists vs Duelers

Alright, ladies and gentlemen. This is Mokuba Kaiba and we are going to have the best duel in the century, whatever century it is? Okay, in the right corner, we have Joey Wheeler and in the left corner, we have- Hey, wait! I'm not finish-

A/N: Sorry, readers. I know it's been like a month to update this, but it just that I was having trouble figuring out how to finish the duel. Either that or I just lazy. Anyway- Hey! Mokuba, I'm not finish-

As I was saying, in the left corner, we have Yami- Hey! Give me the mike!

No! Not until the readers finishes the stor- Hey! You are not allow to do it-

I'm calling my big brother! Now give me the mike!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Three Musketeers. Mokuba! Give me the mike! Oh, hi Kaiba (smile weakly to the Seto Kaiba.)

* * *

It was nearly noon and Joey rushed off to Carmelite Convent. Luckily, Mokuba was with him to guide him through the streets of Paris. _Man, I hope it's not a duel to da death_. He thought. As Joey arrive his destination, Yami was leaning against the wall, shuffling his deck. Yami looked at Joey with a glint of determination.  
  
"Ah, you're here. I was about to have my doubts about you."  
  
The blond boy rubbed his head, "Hey, no sweat Yu- I mean, Yami."  
  
"Very well then, before we begin our duel, I would like to wait for my seconds to arrive."  
  
"Yer seconds?" Joey questioned.  
  
"Yes, my seconds. I needed someone to witness our duel and if I fall, my seconds will take my place."  
  
"Gak! You didn't say anything about seconds!"  
  
"Why should I? Everyone knows that whoever duels must have seconds."  
  
Wanting to show how great his dignity is, the blond boy fibbed, "Uh yeah, I knew dat. But it just dat I don't have a seconds. Yeah, dat's it. I don't have seconds because I just arrived here today."  
  
The tri-colored haired boy blinked at Joey. He wasn't quite sure whether Joey lied or not. But when Yami look at Mokuba, he decided that Joey must be telling the truth.  
  
Yami smiled, "No need to worry, my friend. I will have my seconds witness the duel. But if I fall, I will carry it with honor for dueling against you."  
  
"Uh, danks......... I dink." Joey answered. He felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to duel against his friend. From all the duels that he had fought, battle against Yugi was the toughest. And even though he doesn't know Yami very well, Joey still felt a bond of friendship with him.  
  
Yami turned his direction to the left and spoke. "Ah, here come my seconds. You know, if we don't have a duel, I'll say we would become friends."  
  
"Yeah..........," Joey spoke quietly.  
  
"Before we duel, I would like to know your name. It would be shameful of me if I duel against a nameless duelist."  
  
"Da name's Joey Wheeler," said Joey as he raised his hand. Yami looked at his hand for a moment before shook it.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Wheeler."  
  
"Hey, call me Joey."  
  
"Alright then Joey, I want you to meet my seconds."  
  
As Joey turned around, three boys were surprised to see each other. Somehow, Yami's seconds are Tristan and Duke. They spoke in unison, "You!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" The brunette boy questioned Joey.  
  
"Uh....."  
  
Yami stepped up and spoke, "He's here to duel with me."  
  
The Dice Duelist pushed Tristan and protested. "No way, the blond boy owns me a duel!"  
  
Tristan disagreed, "You! Forget it, dice boy! He humiliated me and I'm gonna duel him!"  
  
Duke turned his attention to Tristan. "Humiliated you? All he did was spilled a drink on you, that's not embarrass. However, he humiliated me in front of the ladies, so I'll get the pleasure to duel him."  
  
"Forget it, I'm dueling him!"  
  
"No, I'm dueling against him!"  
  
"No, I'm-"  
  
"Enough!" Yami interrupted. The boys turned their attention to the tri-colored boy. Yami cleared his throat and spoke, "Since its noon and we're at the Carmelite Convent, I'll duel against him. No more, no less."  
  
He turned to face Joey and asked, "So, are you ready to duel?"  
  
The blond boy gulped and nodded. Yami walked and stopped ten feet away from Joey. He turned around with a smirk on his face. Winds began to blow to the east. Joey felt his hair pricked up at the back of his neck and sweats pouring down on him. Duke leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as Tristan stand to watch the duel. The tri-colored hair boy made his first move.  
  
"Alright, I'll place two cards facedown and summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode."  
  
As he placed the cards on the duel disk, two cards appeared facedown. Then Celtic Guardian emerged out of thin air in his fighting stance. Yami crossed his arms and smirked. Joey drew a card and looked at his hand back and forth, from his hand to Yami. _Okay, no need to worry, all you gotta do is place a monster in defense and a trap card_. He thought. As he looked up to the tri-colored boy, Yami gave Joey a glint of mischievous. Nervous crawled on the blond boy's back.  
  
"Oh boy," Joey murmured. He placed one card facedown and summoned Axe Raider in defense mode. The tri-colored boy chuckled, shook his head. Somehow, Yami sensed that Joey placed a trap for him since his monster is weaker than Joey's. He drew a card and looked at his opponent.  
  
"It's my turn and I play this card," Yami shouted and placed the card in the slot. A card appeared and revealed itself. It was Monster Exchange.  
  
"I exchange Celtic Guardian with Curse of Dragon."  
  
Celtic Guardian disappeared as Curse of Dragon appeared. Although Yami hated to fall into a trap, he knew it was the only way for Joey to waste his trap. "Curse of Dragon, at-"  
  
"Yami, forget the duel! Duelers are coming!" Tristan interrupted. As Joey turned around, he saw many duelists headed toward them. Some had summoned their monsters. Tristan and Duke came to Yami's aide, eyeing on every duelist stand in sight. The tallest stand in front of the other, Joey gasped. The blond boy had never forgotten the cheater of the entire duelist he fought, Bandit Keith. The Machine Duelist smirked.  
  
"Well, well, look what we got there. Duelists are having a duel against the Cardinal's law. According to the law, you guys are under arrest."  
  
"Hey, we didn't even duel. So, ya can't arrest us." Joey explained.  
  
"Oh, but I'm afraid it is. So therefore, we're placing the Duelists under arrest, including you dweeb."  
  
This ticked Joey off. "Oh yeah, well I place my monster in attack mode."  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Call back your monster!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"And let dis jerk arrest us for nothing. I don't dink so!"  
  
"You idiot, there are seventeen of them and only four of us! What makes you think we could beat them?" Duke questioned.  
  
"I dunno, but my guts telling me to fight on."  
  
"Well if Joey believes in himself, then I believe him."  
  
Tristan and Duke couldn't believe their ears. Tristan shouted, "Yami! Don't be such a fool! There's no way we could defeat them!"  
  
"Hey, dere's no worry Tristan. All you gotta do is believed in da heart of da cards."  
  
"Heart of the cards? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hey, dat's what Yug- I mean, Mr. Motouh told me. Believe in da heart of da cards. And believe me, it really pull me out of da jam."  
  
Bandit Keith laughed. "Oh, you think so? Well from the look of this, I don't think these 'heart of the cards' helps you. So I suggest you should give up or I'll take you by force."  
  
Yami stand next to Joey. He spoke in determination. "We'll never surrender to the likes of you. And as the King's Duelist, we shall never fall into the Cardinal's hands. So I suggest you should leave us or feel the wrath of my Curse of Dragon."  
  
"Well then, suits yourself. I summon Machine King," Bandit Keith shouted as his monster appeared in front of him. Duke stepped forward, next to Yami.  
  
"I'm not sure whether or not you're crazy. But if you believed we could win this, then I guess I might help you out Yami. So I summon my Strike Ninja."  
  
Duke's monster appeared next to the Dice Duelist. This lightens up Joey's spirit as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The blond turned and saw Tristan standing by his side.  
  
"Look, man. If we fall, this will be your fault. So you've better pray before we battle." The brunette spoke as he summoned Cyber Commander. His word doesn't sound encouragement and it didn't make Joey happy.  
  
"Geez danks for the compliment, Tristan," Joey scorned.  
  
"Okay, enough talking. Let's duel. Duelers, CHARGE!!" The Machine Duelist ordered. The Duelers' monsters and his took charged. Duke stepped back.  
  
"There's too many! There no way we could stop them at once!"  
  
_Duke's right. Dere are too many monsters to fight. How do we stop dem_? Joey thought. Suddenly, something caught Joey's attention. Behind his Axe Raider was a card facedown. He had forgotten about his trap card when Bandit Keith and his goons arrived. Now was the perfect time to activate it.  
  
"Not so fast!" Joey shouted as he activated his trap card. His card flipped up to reveal. It was a Fissure card. A pit hole appeared and every Dueler's monsters fell in. The Duelers, including Bandit Keith were shocked in disbelief. Tristan and Duke were astounded from his move.  
  
"Good work, Joey." Yami congratulated. The blond boy smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Aw, it was nothing."  
  
"Yeah, that was a smart move."  
  
"Who would have thought that an amateur could pull it out?"  
  
"Watch it, Duke."  
  
After seeing what had happen, this made Bandit Keith angry. No one dare beat him, not even an amateur and he wouldn't allow it. The Machine Duelist interrupted their conversation. "That's it! No one makes a monkey out of me, especially the blond dweeb. Duelers, ATTACK!"  
  
The battle raged on for hours. Monsters attacked monsters. Trap cards were triggered. Life Points were dropping down to zero. Most of the Duelers had fallen, yet others forfeited and ran. All that left standing was Bandit Keith with 300 Life Points. This doesn't look good to him. Joey and the Three Duelists have their Life Points from 700 to 1200. Five cards were facedown and four monsters in attack mode, which were the Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Orgoth the Relentless, and Super Roboyarou. All Bandit Keith had in the duel field were his trap card and his Dragon Barrel. Joey gave a hearty laugh and pointed to the Machine Duelist.  
  
"Look like you don't have any good ones to pull yer scheme tricks."  
  
"Oh, we'll see about it," Bandit Keith growled as he drew a card. When he looked at it, his frown turned into a sinister smile. It seemed that his luck had change and he couldn't wait to get rid of them. He turned his attention to the opponents.  
  
"Well, it looks like Lady Luck is on my side. I hope you feeling lucky because you won't be so lucky once I'm about to crush you. First, I play the magic card, Pot of Greed."  
  
As the Pot of Greed card appeared, Bandit Keith drew two more cards from his deck. Looking at his cards, it made him smile even more.  
  
"Alright, I play Reborn the Monster to bring back an old friend of mine, Machine King."  
  
"Boring, yer dinks yer Machine King could stop us. I mean come on; our monsters are stronger than yers."  
  
"Oh you won't find it funny once I play this card," the Machine Duelist smirked as he placed a card into the slot. Once the card appeared, it began to flip to reveal its Clockwork Night. Joey and the others' monsters were turned to machines, having their attack points reduced 500. Tristan shook his head.  
  
"Haven't you forgotten that my monster is a machine? And since you play that card, it raises my monster attack point 500."  
  
Bandit Keith laughed. "So what if you monster received 500 points? It's still not strong enough to beat my monsters. And not only did my monsters received 500, but also my Machine King received 100 points for each machine monsters in the field."  
  
"Aw man, I forget about that."  
  
"That's right. With 3200 attack points, my monsters could easily clobber your monsters. Machine King, attack Super Roboyarou!"  
  
As the Machine King launched its attack, Tristan activated his magic card; Wabaku. The Machine Duelist was disappointed at first, but quickly recovered with a smirk.  
  
"Well, that was a lucky fluke. But once it's my turn again, I'll make sure I wipe your monsters and your Life Point."  
  
"About time, now it's my turn." Joey uttered as he drew his card. In his hand, he drew a Sword and Shield card. _Aw man, dis card is useless. Dere's no way I could beat his monsters if I play dis card_. Joey thought.  
  
The blond boy turned his attention to Bandit Keith and spoke. "Okay, here goes nothin'. I activate my magic card, Graceful Dice."  
  
Once he said the name of the card, it revealed itself. Soon the little person appeared out of the card and tossed the die. The die hit the ground and began to bounce. All the duelists watched as the die bounced up and down, one at the time. _C'mon, I need a two or more_, Joey thought. Slowly the die began to roll and stop with the number five on top. The blond boy raised his fist in the air.  
  
"Oh yeah, it looks like Lady Luck has switch sides. Since I had a higher roll, my Red Eyes gets 9500 points, mean that my dragon is way stronger dan yers and I can easily blow yer Life Points with one blow. Okay Red Eyes, at-"  
  
"Not so fast, blondie. You activate my trap card, Gravity Bind."  
  
"WHAT?! No fair!" Joey shouted. Anger grew in his veins as he waved his fist at the Machine Duelist. "Yer coward! I woulda clobber ya by now!"  
  
"Joey, that's enough!" Yami shouted. He drew a card and look.  
  
The tri-colored hair boy announced. "Alright, I place a card facedown and have my Dark Magician in defense."  
  
Then he turned his attention to Joey. "No need to throw your temper. We will defeat him, no matter what. It's what you said before; believe in the heart of the cards. So as long as we have faith in each other, there's nothing going to stop us."  
  
Although Joey wanted to beat the Machine Duelist himself, he knew that Yami was right. He knew that a duelist must keep their temper cool, even when situation gets worse. After Yami's turn, Duke and Tristan had their monsters in defense. Bandit Keith laughed as he drew a card.  
  
"Well, it looked like I got the upper hand in this duel. It's too bad you won't win this cause once I win this, you Duelists would be spending time in jail. Now Machine King, attack the dweeb's dragon!"  
  
The Three Duelists were shock. They realized his monster is in attack mode which will bring his Life Points to zero. However, the blond boy smirked and said, "Not so fast, you activated my trap card."  
  
"What?!" The Machine Duelist startled.  
  
"Yer heard me. You fell right into my trap. Reveal facedown!"  
  
The facedown card turned up and revealed Skull Dice card. Once it activated, the die began to fall and revealed a two on the top. Joey grinned.  
  
"Look likes yer wrong about who's winnin'. Since my Skull Dice rolled a two, yer monster attack point just went down to 1600. Meaning dat yer attack had just been cancel. Now if you excuse me, it's my turn." Joey smirked as he drew a card.  
  
Looking at his card made the blond boy grinned. _Sweet, it's da Pot of Greed. Now all I have to do is play dis baby and hope it's da right card I need_, Joey thought. He placed the Pot the Greed into the slot and spoke, "Alright I play Pot of Greed, giving me two cards from my deck."  
  
As he drew his cards and look, his grin became even wider. Alright! Dis is even better dan one card, he thought. The blond boy turned his attention to the Machine Duelist with a confident smile like he had won the duel.  
  
"It seen yer plan is about to change because first, I activate Giant Trunade to get rid of yer Clockwork Night. Then I sacrifice my Red Eyes to bring out Jinzo to get rid of yer trap card too."  
  
Bandit Keith stepped back, "What?! It can't be!"  
  
"Too bad cuz it's too late," the blond boy gloated as he wagged his finger. The Clockwork Night had disappeared, changing the monsters what they were supposed to be. Jinzo appeared where the Red Eyes stand before and destroyed Gravity Bind. Bandit Keith stared in disbelief as the Three Duelist congratulated Joey. _I can't believe the dweeb destroy my best cards. How can an amateur beat one of the best Duelers? _He thought.  
  
"Joey, shall I take the honor?" Yami asked. The blond boy smirked and gave him a thumb up, ready to see Bandit Keith about to lose. The tri- colored boy nodded as he drew his card and turned his attention to the Machine Duelist.  
  
"Alright, your duel ends here. I activated my facedown card, the Book of Secret Arts. Thanks to Joey, your Machine King's strength had fallen to 2400. And with your Gravity Bind gone, I'm allowed to finish you off. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
"NO!" Bandit Keith echoed as the Dark Magician attacked him. His Life Points had gone down to zero and he fell to the ground, groaning. Joey and the Three Duelist celebrated their victory. Mokuba came up and congratulated them. This made the blond boy smiled even broader.  
  
"Aw geez, danks," said the blond boy as he rubbed the back of his head. Joey felt a hand placed on his shoulder. As he turned around, Joey saw Yami and the others smiled at him.  
  
"Come with us. We must celebrate this victory at Tréville's headquarter. I'm sure Monsieur Tréville and the King would be very please of your courageous fight."  
  
"Really?! I mean sure Ryou would be happy about dis, but da King? No way!"  
  
Duke came up and slapped his hand behind Joey's back. "Of course, the King would be proud. He would love to see the Cardinal's face when the Cardinal learns we defeated one of his best men."  
  
"Yeah, who woulda thought dat?"  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's go. Last one had to pay the fifty pistoles for the drinks." Tristan shouted as he run into the streets of Paris, followed by the others.

* * *

(Mutter to herself) I can't believe I have to do this. Well folks, it seems that Joey had finally have his friends back. So will Joey have another adventure waiting for him? Will the Three Duelists help Joey get back home? And I bet you wonder why I'm doing this? Well, it seems that Kaiba tried to sue me for having a little fight with Mokuba. But no need to worry, I got everything clear up with Kaiba, so I didn't get sue. In other words, Kaiba own fifty one percent of my story. (Pretend to cry) How horrible it is? Anyway, I'll try to update it as soon as I can. That is if I'm not being a lazy authoress or stuck in writer's block. So huh? For me? Well, let's see. (Open the letter and read before becoming shock) What?! I'm being sue for taking Kaiba's microphone without his permission?! I didn't even take it from Kaiba Corp.! You can't sue me for borrowing a mike if it my friend's! I demand to speak with Kaiba at once! (Chasing after Kaiba's lawyer.) 


	7. The Landlord's Secret

A/N: Okay, what happened in the last chapter, Kaiba and I had finish this misunderstanding. And once again, he own fifty-one percent of my story. Anyway, after looking at this chapter, I have discovered that it was the worse than the rest of my chapters. Here are the reasons why it's suck. 1) I changed almost most of the plots. For example: the landlord in the original book was supposed to be old, weak, and coward. However, in this chapter, it isn't. 2) I noticed that the character who play the landlord is OOC. For some reasons, his actions is similar to Malik than himself. Well, that's it and................enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and the Three Musketeers.

* * *

It had been six months since Bandit Keith's defeat. Joey had been awarded with forty pistoles for fighting alongside the Three Duelists by the King. Since Joey came to become a Duelist, the Three Duelists suggested he should rent an inn to stay. Duke also suggested Joey should hire Mokuba as his lackey since he was very disorganize, which made Joey ticked off.  
  
When they accomplished, Joey worked his way through his training. During his free time, Joey would spent his time with the Three Duelists for relax and amusement. From all his hard training and having fun with the Three Duelists, the blond boy had forgotten about getting even with Kaiba. As time went on, Joey realized that the pistoles he received from Solomon and the King didn't last him forever.  
  
However, he didn't notice that the landlord was greedy for money and tried to take every pistole from his renters. One day, Joey was in his room counting the pistoles. The blond boy realized he only had sixteen pistoles.  
  
"No way with dis amount, I bet da landlord gonna kick me out for not paying da rent." He cried as he laid his head on the table.  
  
Wallowing in his agony, there came a knocking on the door. Feeling distress, Joey asked to come in. Entering the room was Mokuba. The ebony boy went up to Joey and told him that he had a visitor.  
  
"Hey if I say come in, I meant everyone to come in. I don't care if dere more dan one person."  
  
Mokuba nodded and went out. After a brief moment, Mokuba entered with a visitor. Once the visitor thanked Mokuba, the ebony boy turned and walked out the room. Joey turned and smiled.  
  
"Hey Ryou dank God yer here."  
  
"I'm not Ryou, you foolish man. I'm your landlord, Bakura Bonacieux." Bakura shouted.  
  
Joey jumped out of his seat, shocking. "Say what?!"  
  
"You heard me, you imbecile. I'm your landlord and since you had so many important duties during the past six months, you have forgotten to pay your rent for three months."  
  
"Three months?!" Joey's jaw dropped. He dropped to his knees and crawled toward the landlord. Clasping his hands together, he begged him with a puppy eyes.  
  
"Please let me stay fer awhile. I promise to pay ya back. I didn't realize I was behind on my rent, but I only have sixteen pistoles. So please Bakura, I'm begging ya."  
  
Bakura gave a disgusting face toward the blond boy. But after hearing what Joey said, it made him think. He raised his hand to his face to think as he went to sit in one of the chairs. Joey stood up and sat across from the landlord, hoping he would stay. As a minute or two went by, Bakura speak.  
  
"Hmm.......... I could kick you out of my inn for not paying your rent. But since I heard you were hanging with the Three Duelists, I think there maybe a way."  
  
Joey slammed his hands on the table and gleefully spoke. "Yeah, what is it? I do anything."  
  
When he heard the word 'anything', Bakura smirked enthusiastic. He leaned against the table and told the blond boy to come closer.  
  
"Very well then, I will tell you to do this little favor of mine. But you must promise never to let anyone know this secret we're having, agree?"  
  
"Sure, sure, sure; anything to get dis rent out of my system."  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Good, I knew you would do this. You see, I had a wife who is a lady-in-waiting to the Queen. Every evening, she would come home to me after leaving the palace."  
  
"So let me guess. You feel dat yer wife is going ta leave ya because yer marriage is fallin' off. And ya need my help ta fix yer marriage before she hook herself with another guy."  
  
"NO!" Bakura shout angrily, slamming his hands across the table making Joey jumped. The landlord gave him an annoying look before he spoke again.  
  
"I do not have a marriage problem. What I'm trying to say is she's being kidnapped. My wife was supposed to come home yesterday evening, but she didn't show up."  
  
"Now are you sure it's not another guy?"  
  
"No! And I'm sure of it!" Bakura shouted as he gave the blond boy a dirty look. Joey scratched his head, looking down on the floor and said.  
  
"Den why didn't she come home?"  
  
Bakura clasped his hands together and placed it toward his mouth as he leaning on the table. He gave Joey a stern look and replied, "I believed it could be the love and politics at the court. However, what I believed the most is the love of ...................... the Queen."  
  
Joey jerked his head and looked at Bakura bewildered. "Ya mean da Queen of France?"  
  
"Of course, I'm talking about the Queen. Everyone in France knows that the Queen's marriage was arranged to keep France and Spain in peace. The King ignored her since he had little interest in her, but everyone knows she had given her heart to the Prime Minister of England, the Duke of Buckingham as much as he loves her too."  
  
"Wait a minute. Which guys did da Queen loves; the Prime Minister or da Duke?"  
  
Bakura stood up from his seat in rage. "You idiot! The duke and the prime minister are the same!"  
  
"Geez, den why didn't ya say so before?"  
  
_Why am I giving my information to this buffoon? _Bakura thought as his left eyebrow twitched. He wondered what Monsieur Tréville saw in him since Joey doesn't look intelligent. Shook his head in disbelief, the landlord had no choice but to tell him.  
  
"Look, I don't care what titles the Duke of Buckingham held. All I want is my wife back."  
  
"Okay, okay, just hold yer horses." Said Joey held his hands up. "But tell me, how did ya know da Queen was having an affair?"  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrow and asked, "Now why would you want to know about the Queen?"  
  
"Because I haven't heard about da Queen having affair. In fact, my friends never even tell me about dis."  
  
"Are you sure you were born in France?"  
  
"Uh............." Joey squirmed. The blond boy knew he wasn't born in France, but he can't tell everyone that he came from another time. So once again, he lied.  
  
"Yeah Bakura, of course I was born here. Where do ya think I came from, Scotland?"  
  
_More like Finland_, Bakura thought. He sat back in his seat and said, "Alright, I'll tell you how I know. I heard it from my wife. She also told me that the Queen is in fear, afraid that the Cardinal would try to capture the duke in order to disgrace her."  
  
"I see, but what's dat got ta do with yer wife?"  
  
The landlord gave the blond boy an annoyed look. "If you listen carefully, you should have known that the Queen had given all her secrets to my wife and I fear that the Cardinal would try to find a way to learn those secrets."  
  
"Whoa, dat's pretty big. But what makes you believed yer wife's been kidnapped?"  
  
"This morning, a friend of mine told me that he saw a man kidnapped my wife. I may not know the name of the kidnapper, but luckily my friend describes me who he is."  
  
"Can ya tell me what he looked like?"  
  
"Why certainly. He's a tall and cold-hearted man who had short brown hair, azure eyes with a patch over his left eye."  
  
Joey rubbed his chin, "Hmm, sounds pretty familiar. Now where did I see dat before?"  
  
"My friend also told me that when he tried to rescue my wife in the duel, he lost when the kidnapper summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
The blond boy's jaw dropped. He slammed his hands on the table, shouted. "WHAT?! Did you say Blue Eyes?!"  
  
"Yes, do you know this person?"  
  
"Of course, I know who dat person is. It's Kaiba! Did yer friend know where he saw him?"  
  
"I'm afraid not because after the duel, he lost his conscious. When he awoke, he found a note attached to him." Bakura pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and laid it on the table.  
  
"This note was given to me. In this note, it's said that my wife would return to me once they finish her. It also said that if I go search for her, I would be arrest and my wife would face a horrible consequence. However, they didn't say I'll have someone to search in my place. Now this is where I want you to do. I want you to find my wife and bring her to me and I shall forget the three months rent you owed me."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
Bakura smirked, "Excellent, I knew you wouldn't let me down."  
  
The landlord picked his note and placed it in his pocket. He got off his seat and headed toward the door. Before he leaved, he stopped and talked to Joey without turning his back. "Remember, this is between you and me. No one must know about this and if I found out you had open your mouth, I'll make sure you would face the consequence."  
  
Once Bakura walked out, the Three Duelists entered along with Mokuba. Joey was glad to see them. As Tristan and Yami took their seats while Mokuba sat on Joey's bed, Duke questioned. "Joey, what's your landlord doing here?"  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, the blond boy replied. "Oh nothing, we were just chatting."  
  
Suddenly, something snapped him. _Aw man, I forgot to ask Bakura what's his wife looked like_, he thought. Realizing what he'd forgotten, Joey jumped out. "Aw man, I forgot!"  
  
"Forgot what, Joey?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"Uh............... it's nothing." He replied.  
  
"Joey, we know you're hiding. So please, tell us. It wouldn't hurt if a friend wants to help you."  
  
Although Joey promised that he wouldn't tell, he knew that his friends would always help him. However if he told them, he knew Bakura would go after him, making him feeling regret. The blond boy looked into Yami's eyes. He saw a gleam of trust with yearning of helping out within him. Joey sighed and said, "Alright, but you guys have ta keep it a secret. Alright?"  
  
The Three Duelists nodded. Joey told them about Bakura's problem, from his wife kidnapped to the Queen's affair. Once he finished, he felt a burden being lifted up. What Joey didn't notice was that Yami nodded his head to Duke. The Dice Duelist nodded back and went out. When Joey looked around, he noticed Duke wasn't in the room.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Duke?" Joey questioned.  
  
"Never mind him; we must help you find Madame Bonacieux." Yami spoke.  
  
When they got up, the door was slammed open. Everyone turned their attention to see who it was. It was Bakura and he was in rage. Holding in his hand was a dagger.  
  
"YOU!" He shouted as he lunged. Before he could get to Joey, the Duelers entered and captured the landlord. Bakura struggled as he shouted with hatred, "You imbecile! I told you to never open your mouth and what did you do? You opened your mouth! You swear you would never tell and now I'm being arrested!"  
  
Joey tried to help Bakura, but Yami stopped him. The tri-colored boy then head to one of the Duelers and said, "Monsieur, we are all loyal to the King and the Cardinal. If this man had broken the law, then take him away."  
  
The Dueler nodded and ordered his men to carry the raging landlord away. Once they're gone, Joey snapped at Yami.  
  
"Yami, why are letting dese creeps carried him off? Look I broke my promise to him, so I should receive his punishment. So why did ya stop me?"  
  
Yami shook his head before he spoke. "I know you told us to keep it a secret. But in order for us to save his wife, we must let him get arrested. If we don't, then we will be arrested and we won't be able to help him or his wife. Sometimes, we must sacrifice other in order to save others. I know you're still confused, but someday you'll learn."  
  
"Yami's right. If we keep our mouths shut, the Cardinal would figure out we're up to something and arrest us. Now come on, Duke's waiting for us at the stable. So let's save the damsel in distress." Said Tristan walked out the door.  
  
Yami followed Tristan. But before he exited, he turned and asked Joey if he's alright. The blond boy stayed silence for a moment, looking at the floor. Soon he looked up with regret, but understandable eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he gave a small smile.  
  
Yami nodded and exited along with Joey behind.

* * *

Well, that wasn't very nice. Having the landlord taken away without getting his payments. If you want to know who's speaking, this is Bakura speaking. Yes, the spirit of the Millennium Ring is talking to you mortal. Anyway, the foolish authoress just wanted to know will Joey and his friends be able to find that wife of this landlord. Will Joey pay the consequence than the payment? And why am I playing the greedy landlord? Hmm, maybe I should talk to that foolish woman about it before sending her into the Shadow Realm. Or better yet, why not send her away now? (Sinister laugh)


	8. Rescue and Favor

A/N: Well, it's that time of the year. Summer vacation's over and we, the students, must go back to school or college to learn and study. In other words, it would take longer for us author/authoress to update the story because we have to many things to do. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let's hope I get enough time to finish the next chapter and update it. Ja ne.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the Three Musketeers

* * *

As day had become dusk, the blond boy and the Three Duelists went back to the inn. They had been searching for Madame Bonacieux throughout the streets of Paris. They asked people if they saw where Madame Bonacieux went, looked out for Kaiba, even asking if they heard a woman's cry. Yet so far, none had found Madame Bonacieux.

Entering Joey's room, the blond boy plumped himself on his bed exhausted. Tristan and Yami sat in their seats while Duke rested against the wall. Mokuba entered, carried a tray with four jugs and a pitcher of water. As Yami and Tristan poured themselves a drink, Joey quenching asked.

"Man, we've been searching for her in da whole place. How can one person disappeared and act like dey don't exist?"

Yami passed a jug of water to the thirsted boy. The blond boy took it and quickly gulped it all. Yami said, "We know that it was Kaiba since you know his description so well. Also, we figured that it was the Cardinal who's behind this in order to disgrace the Queen. However, we can't confront the Cardinal since he had the power. So I'm afraid it's hopeless to bring down the Cardinal since the King had given him power."

Joey handed the jug back to the tri-colored boy. "But we can't give up, we gotta help dem. We can't just leave 'em and make dem feel miserable."

"Oh and how do we find Madame Bonacieux? Wait till she came back and scream for help? That's ridiculous." Tristan scoffed as he drank his water.

Soon there was a cry of a woman, followed by a struggle beneath the second floor. The boys looked down and looked at each other. Duke shrugged, "It could happen."

"Well, let's check it out." Tristan spoke as he got up his seat, but Yami stopped him.

"I agreed, but we mustn't be seen. There has to be another way to check without being notice."

"Well, dere's a hole at da corner of da floor. We could check it dere."

"Excellent idea Joey, now let's see." Yami went to the corner and peeked through. Beneath the floor were the Duelers. Struggling between them and crying was a young woman.

"It's the Duelers and they're straining a woman." Yami whispered to them. Joey got off his bed and headed toward Yami.

"What? Let me see."

Yami crawled aside as Joey bend down and looked. Peeking through the hole, he caught a glimpse of Madame Bonacieux. Although he didn't saw her face, he noticed her hair was sandy brown. There were struggle and laughter between the Duelers and the woman. But what caught Joey by surprise was Madame Bonacieux's voice.

"Unhand me, please! I swear I lived here! My husband, Monsieur Bonacieux would come home any minute! Just please, unhand me!"

The blond boy jerked up, shouting. "It's Serenity! I gotta save her! Serenity, I'm comin'!"

He got up and ran out the door before the Duelists could react. The Three Duelists stepped out of the room and headed toward the stair when they heard a yell. "Hey, stay away from my sista, yer jerks!"

Shouting, screaming, and pounding were heard as the Three Duelists went down the stair. When they descended, they saw the Duelers running out the door. Standing in the middle of the room was Joey, breathing hard. Behind him was a fallen woman who looked admirable to Joey. She quickly got up and hugged the blond boy with tears pouring down.

"Oh thank you, Monsieur. Thank you for saving my life. How could I ever thank you?"

Joey slightly pulled Serenity apart and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Dere's nothing ta worry about it, Serenity. But could ya tell me what happened here?" 

"I was locked up in a room, frightened. I do not know why they kidnapped me, but I escape from my room by lowering myself with sheets out the window. I rushed back home to be safe, but the guards found out and chased me here. Oh Monsieur, if it weren't for you, I would be back in that room, all tied up. Oh, thank you Monsieur."

"Hey, just call me Joey. Da mister part is too old fer me."

"Oh thank you once again for saving me, Monsieur Joey." Serenity smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. The blond boy gave a small smile as he rubbing the back of his head, telling her it was nothing. One of the Duelists cleared his throat and had everyone's attention.

Yami went up to Serenity and said, "Madame Bonacieux, we had many questions to ask you, but now is not the time. We must leave at once before the Duelers would come back."

The young woman clutched her hands together to her heart, nodded to the tri-colored boy.

"You're right, Monsieur. But I must go to the palace tonight, my Queen needs me. However, I cannot go into the streets of Paris if the Duelers are after me. And my husband is nowhere to be seen, I'm afraid to get caught again. So please Monsieur, would you help me? I do not want my Queen to be in danger if I don't come to her aide."

"What?" Joey outburst, "You're Ma'am Bonacieux?! Why I outta-"

Duke pushed Joey aside and held Serenity's hands into his. He gave her a cheery face and replied. "Why of course, Madam Bonacieux. We would be grateful of helping a fine lady such as you to our kind. I mean- Ack!"

Tristan pushed the Dice Duelist aside, making the ebony boy hit the ground. He held both of Serenity's hands in one hand and his other on the back of his head. "Yeah, it's like my friend Duke said. We'll keep you out of harm way. So if you stick close to me, I'm sure the Duelers wouldn't mess with you."

The Dice Duelist glared at the brunette as he picked himself up. Serenity was happy that she thanked Tristan by giving him a hug, causing the ebony boy piss with jealousy.

Yami nodded. "Alright then, we'll protect you. But we'll follow you behind so that the Duelers won't spot us. Now we must leave immediately before they come back with reinforcement."

Meanwhile, in Bastille, the state prison of Paris, there was a light flickered in the underground cell. Within the cell was dark and damp as droplets of water fell from the ceiling. Rats came in and out of the bitter walls as spiders crawled onto their webs in the corners of each solitary room. All the cells and corridors were unearthly quiet except for one room.

"I told you, I know nothing. I have nothing to plot against France, nor in favor of doing it. All I know is my wife's been kidnapped and I intend to find her."

Sitting in a gruesome room was Bakura, being question. The guards stood beside Bakura with spears in their hands in case the landlord try to escape. Sitting across from Bakura was the officer of the Cardinal's Duelers, writing down what Bakura told him. He had the same hair as Bakura, but his bangs were like Yami. The officer smiled as he looked up to the landlord with mix-matched eyes.

"So you're saying that your wife's been kidnapped and you aspect me, Dratz, the officer of the Duelers to believe that? Now, what makes you think I would believe that nonsense if you are plotting against France along with your wife."

Bakura stood up as he slammed his hands on the table. The guards held their spears toward the landlord when he looked into Dratz's eyes hateful, yet determination. "I have told you many times before, I had nothing against France and my wife's been kidnapped since yesterday evening. I had not met my wife's kidnapper, but I had information about him from my...... comrades. He's a cold-hearted man with a patch over his left eyes that's carried the Blue Eyes White Dragon and goes by the name of Kaiba."

"Kaiba?!" Dratz shouted shockingly.

"Yes, now unhand me so I can find my wife."

The officer shook his head as he clasped his hand together. He looked at Bakura directly in the eyes and said, "I'm afraid I cannot. After hearing what you've just said, I believe the Cardinal would handle this situation. Duelers, take this man to his Eminence." 

"What is the meaning of this? What the Cardinal got to do with it? Unhand me, you imbeciles!" Bakura ordered as he struggled from the Duelers' grips. They dragged the landlord out of Bastille and into the carriage. As the carriage rode through the streets of Paris, there were shouting and pounding between the Duelers and the angry landlord. Once the carriage stopped at the back door of a large building, the beating Duelers grabbed hold of Bakura's arms and legs and carried him up the stairs.

When they reached to an elegant furnished room, the Duelers dumped him and left. As the landlord stood up and dusted himself, he heard a greeting. He turned and faced a figure who sat behind a desk. The man was dressed in red with a small red cap on the back of his head. Around his neck was a large gold cross. He had a shoulder length silvery hair and looked directly into the landlord's eyes. Although his hair covered his left eye, his brown eye showed pride in them.

Bakura gasped, "Cardinal Pegasus."

The Cardinal smiled, "So you're Bakura Bonacieux. I heard you were accusing of plotting against France along with your wife by my officer, am I correct?"

"That is correct, but I was falsely accused about plotting against France and as for my wife, she was kidnapped by a man named Kaiba."

This made the Cardinal's smile widen, "Oh really?"

He picked up his bell from his desk and rang it. Entered the room were two tall guards with spears. Seconds later, Kaiba entered the room and stood between the two guards. Bakura was surprised to see Kaiba.

"YOU!" Bakura shouted as he charged toward Kaiba. Although he never met him, the landlord fully knew well by his friend's description that it was him who kidnapped his wife. The two guards took a step and aimed their spears which made Bakura stopped.

The landlord shouted angrily at Kaiba. "You brute, unhand my wife or I shall kill you with my own hands!"

Chuckled amusingly, the Cardinal stood up and ordered his guards to take him outside and hold him. The guards nodded and took Bakura outside with spears behind his back. Once they're gone, Pegasus smiled at Kaiba.

"Well, it seems you've made quite an appearance to our repellent friend Kaiba-boy."

Kaiba scoffed it and took a seating on the couch. Once he sat down, he took off his hat and said, "Look I didn't come here just to entertain your guest. So what is it that you want so I can go on with my business?"

Pegasus shook his head, smiled and went behind his desk. Sitting in his chair, the Cardinal clasped his hands and asked if there any report Kaiba received.

"As a matter of fact, I do your Eminence. Madame Bonacieux escaped, but not to worry; I've heard interesting news you would like to hear."

"Oh really, Kaiba and what is this splendid news you have?"

"I heard from Madame Bonacieux that the Duke and the Queen will meet in the palace. Once they meet, the Queen would give her diamond studs to the Duke as her token of love. It would be interest to the King since it was his gift for her last birthday."

Pegasus smiled wider. "Excellent, this will surely upset the King. Once the studs are in England, it will be the perfect setting for the Queen's downfall. I shall contact Milady de Winter to retrieve these studs for me."

The Cardinal quickly took a pen and paper from his desk and began to write. When he finished, Pegasus handed it to Kaiba and ordered him to go to London immediately, but told him to use the secret passage. Kaiba grunted it and move the wall, which had the painting hanged it to reveal a secret pathway. Once the brunette boy left, the Cardinal went to his desk to ring his guards. But before he rang, the door busted open. There stood Bakura with the moaning of the guards in the background. As he surveyed the room, the landlord asked the Cardinal.

"Where's the scoundrel?"

"Never mind him, my friend, but I did realized that I have mistaken you."

"You have?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Why yes, and you shouldn't be arrested for nothing, I apologized. So to show you my sincere apology, I shall give you one hundred pistoles."

Pegasus went to his desk and opened the drawer. In his hand, the landlord saw sack of pistoles. His eyes gleamed.

"My Eminence, how very thoughtful of you." Bakura smiled as he walked toward the Cardinal to claim his money. However, Pegasus pulled the sack away and wagging his finger at the landlord.

"Nah uh uh, my dear friend, it won't be that easy to get. But if you want the pistoles, you have to do me a favor."

Bakura raised his eyebrow at the Cardinal, watching his one hundred pistoles went back into the drawer. Once the drawer was shut, the landlord questioned, "What sort of favor?"

Pegasus chuckled. "Why, it's just a small simple favor, my dear friend. If you do this little favor of mine, then I'll give you your pistoles. But if you pledge your loyalty to me, then I'll give you a much greater award than you ever have. I will also make you a duke. So my dear friend, are you willing to help me or not?"

"And what happens if I choose not to?"

"Then you are free to go and have nothing to worry about. But remember what I said, if you help me, I'll make you rich. And not only would I make you rich, but I also make you a hero of saving France."

"A hero? Now how could I become a hero for saving France? It seems your award for me is nothing, but nonsense, that only a fool would believe that. What makes you so sure of what will become of me?"

Pegasus smiled. "Oh, I'll tell you what will you become, if and only if, you've pledge your loyalty to me. So Monsieur Bonacieux, what will it become? Are you willing to help me or not?"

Bakura placed his chin in his hand and was in deep thought. The Cardinal reclined in his seat, clasping his hands and watched the landlord patiently like a hawk watching his prey. A minute or two of silence had pass and Bakura turned his attention to Pegasus with a smirk in his face.

"Very well then, so what is this favor of yours?"

* * *

Wow, isn't my brother great? Saving me from those awful men, how heroic of him. So, will the guys help me meet the Queen before the Duelers came? Who is the Queen? And what is Pegasus' favor ? This is Serenity Wheeler and see you next time for the next chapter. Please feel free to review.


	9. Secret Meeting and Plan

A/N: Although I don't like to summarize the story, I guess I have to since I have nothing to say. Joey and the Duelists went to meet the Duke of Buckingham and Pegasus made plan with the King. There, that's all I have to say. Also, since the had 'fix' the document manger, I can't put any characters symbol such as asterisks in it to split the scene in the story. So, I going to use numbers as my scene split, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Three Musketeers

* * *

"Hey Yami, I know we're suppose to follow her, but what da heck is Tristan and Duke doing?" 

In the dark streets where only moonlight shined were Serenity, Joey, and the Three Duelists walking. Just as Yami's plan, they followed her about twenty paces behind. However, the brunette and the Dice Duelist were walking beside her instead of follow behind. From one street to another, Duke and Tristan would either sweet talk to Serenity and glare at each other.

Yami shook his head, "Whatever it is, I don't want to know."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, we're here," Tristan shouted behind. The tri-colored and the blond caught up with the others as Serenity knocked three times at the door. The door opened ajar and the figure spoke.

"Is it time?"

"Yes Milord, it is." Serenity replied.

_Hmm, dat guy sound familiar. Now where did I hear dat voice?_ Joey thought. As the door opened, Joey's jaw dropped as the Three Duelists gasped. Standing before them was a smaller version of Yami. Joey glanced back and forth between the two tri-colored boys.

"What? But how? But dat- Augh, I'm gettin' confuse!"

"Milord," the Three Duelists spoke as they kneeled before the shorter tri-colored. Serenity gave him a curtsey. Seeing everyone bowing, this leave the blond boy confused.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Duke threw a dirty look as he tugged Joey on his knees. He whispered, "You idiot! Don't you recognize the Duke of Buckingham when you see him?"

Joey jerked up, eyes widen. "Ya tellin' me he's da Duke of Buckingham?"

"Quiet!" Duke hissed as he covered Joey's mouth. The Duke shook his head, laughing before asked Serenity to take him to the Queen. Serenity nodded, giving him another curtsey and went in. The Duke ordered Joey and the Three Duelists to follow him in case someone tried to stop them. They nodded as they silently went in. Once they entered, Joey leaned closer to Yami and whispered.

"Hey Yami, didcha know somethin' about dis Duke?"

"No, what?"

"He looked exactly like you."

"Really?" Yami said as he tried to look at the prime minister of England. Then the tri-colored Duelist turned to Joey and said.

"Well, I see a slight resemblance, but no, we're not exactly alike."

"What? C'mon, he looks exactly like you, only shorter."

"Are you mocking the Duke of Buckingham?"

"No, I-"

"Oh, Yugi!" A voice cried.

The blond boy and the tri-colored boy turned their attention to the voice's owner. Standing in a small candlelit room was a young woman. She wore a royal blue gown with studs around her neck and on her brunette head was a crown. She clasped her hand to her mouth with fear swarming in her blue eyes.

"Oh why did you come, Milord? You know the Cardinal will trap you if you came. Are you trying to risk your life and my honor?"

Yugi took a step forward and bowed to Téa. "If I want to risk my life to see you, then yes, I have to."

"But that's madness! You know the Cardinal is out to get you and he's trying to gather proofs to leave me in ruin. Also I'm married to the King and even though I don't love him, I cannot disgrace him. So if you care for my safety and our love, then please leave. It's hard for me to bear that the Cardinal is gathering evidences to ruin me, but it will be even worse if I lose you to him."

Sadness had entered the Duke's eyes as he sighed in defeat. He said, "Very well then, if this madness of Cardinal had burden you, then I shall leave. But before I go, I need a token from you so that I have something to remember you by once this madness are over."

"Oh Yugi, here." The Queen pitied as she took off her studded necklace. As she gave it to Yugi, she placed her kiss upon the Duke's cheek, making him blush.

"Take my necklace as a token of my love, Milord."

"I will Téa, and once I return, I will not hide it any longer. Even if it means conquering France, I cannot hide my love for you."

Yugi took Téa's hand and kissed it before leaving the room with Serenity as Téa went the other direction. The blond boy and the Three Duelists followed the Duke through the dark corridor. Once they reached the exit, they saw a coach. Yugi went in and signal his driver to go. As the coach drove off, the blond boy questioned.

"Okay, where's da nearest restaurant? I haven't eaten anything since Bakura came into my room."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-

Reading a book while drinking his wine, the Cardinal thought through his plan. It had been two weeks since he had a conversation with Kaiba. He placed his book down and picked up his letter from his desk. It was from Milady de Winter, replying that she had the two studs, but needed money to return. Pegasus figured it would take ten days for Milady to return to Paris. _Ten days should be enough to ruin the Queen. Now to start my plan_, he thought.

The Cardinal rose from his seat and went off to search for the King. Five minutes later, he reached the garden where he saw the King gazing at his flowers. He bowed, "Your Majesty."

Standing tall in his royal clothes, he looked at Pegasus through his amethyst eyes. Though he's the King of France, he somehow had a dark tan and platinum blond hair.

"What is it that you want, Cardinal?"

"Why nothing my sire, your command is my service. However, I have noticed that the Queen seems unhappy lately."

"Oh, really? Well then, I must talk to her at once." Marik was about to leave, but the Cardinal interrupted him.

"Your Majesty, although the Queen is your wife, I suggest we should perhaps have a ball to please her. She would be very grateful of your compassionate for her. Also I think it would be splendid if the Queen wear her twelve magnificent studs that you had given on her birthday."

The King rubbed his chin as he thought it over. He smiled and said, "A splendid idea, Cardinal Pegasus. I'll have my servants prepare the ball and inform Her Majesty about this ball immediately. But tell me, when shall we set it up and why is my Queen upset?"

"I think ten days from today would be fine, my sire. And as for the Queen, I believed she's upset from missing her family. After all, it had been ages since she saw her relatives."

"Very well then, I shall inform her to plan for the ball on the third of October."

"Thank you, Your Majesty and don't forget to tell her how much you wish to see her wearing her diamonds necklace."

"I will, now off with you. We have a ball to prepare."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Pegasus said as he bowed and leave. Once he entered the palace, a smirk spread across his face. _Excellent, my plan is working perfectly. Once she informed, she will be in distress for what she had done. Given the studded necklace to the Duke is her own befallen. And once the ball arrives, she will be in ruin._ He thought as he gave out a sinister chuckle.

* * *

Hmm, who would have thought that I would play the role of King? This is Marik Ishtar speaking to you. No, not that psychotic dark side of mine. Anyway, your 'authoress' of yours wants me to do the up-coming preview. Little Joey would find himself in a conversation where his ears shouldn't be listening. Now if you excuse me, I have world domination to conquer. (psychotic laugh)


End file.
